The Eds Adventures
The Eds Adventures is a new film series by Cartoon Ringtone Studios. It focuses on the Eds (from Ed, Edd and Eddy) going through various movie adventures. Films (confirmed for now) #''The Eds Adventures of Atlantis: The Lost Empire'' #''The Eds Adventures of The Lion King (Full Story)'' #''The Eds Adventures of Lilo and Stitch'' #''The Eds Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove'' #''The Eds Adventures of Tarzan'' #''The Eds Adventures of The Three Musketeers'' #''The Eds Adventures of Mulan'' #''The Eds Adventures of Jurassic Park'' #''The Eds Adventures of Treasure Planet'' #''The Eds Adventures of Kung Fu Panda'' #''The Eds Adventures of Space Jam'' #''The Eds Meets Peter Pan'' #''The Eds Adventures of Totally Spies: Jazz Hands Returns'' #''The Eds Adventures of Toy Story'' #''The Eds Adventures of Toy Story 2'' #''The Eds Adventures of Toy Story 3'' Characters Atlantian Alliance *Ed, Edd and Eddy (leaders) *Milo Thatch *Kida *Audrey *Whitmore *Dr. Sweet *Mole *Cookie *Vinny *Wilhelmia Packard *Peter Pan *Aladdin *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *Woody *Buzz *Jessie *Andy's Toys *R2-D2 *Luke Skywalker *Jango Fett *Mickey *Donald *Goofy *Troubadour *Po *Tigress *Shifu *Monkey *Mantis *Viper *Crane *Zuko *Lilo *Stitch *Pacha *Kuzco *Jimmy Kudo *Simba *Tiff *Tuff *Kirby *Timon & Pumbaa *Hogarth Hughes *Pooh *Tigger *Roo *Kaput *Zosky *Kanga *Belle *Beast *Lumiere *Cogsworth *Fifi *Mrs. Potts *Chip *Fife *Crane the Globe *Sultan (Beauty and the Beast) *Mowgli *Baloo *Tiana *Naveen *Ray *Louis *Carl the Shadow *Vultures *Detective Basil *Olivia Fishermen *John Smith *Pocahontas *Crows *Carpet *Buddy the Voodoo *Mac *Bloo *Wilt *Coco *Eduardo *Chowder *Mung Daal *Shnitzel *Alex *Marty *Gloria *Melman *Bruma *Ariel *Flounder *Spongebob *Patrick *Luxo Jr. *Remy *The Seven Dwarves *Flora, Fauna and Merryweather *Chicken Little *The 101 Dalmations *Jessica Green *Phineas *Ferb *Candace *Isabella *Buford *Baljeet *Perry *Dodge *Captain Brickbeard *Merlin *Sora *The Bone Cousins The Horde of Darkness *Maleficent (leader) *Beagle Boys *Scar (eliminated) *Azula *Organzation XIII *Hades (eliminated) *Lotso (eliminated) *Captain Hook *Jafar *Tai Lung (eliminated) *The Joker *Mr. Harcourt (fired) *Shan-Yu (eliminated) *Forte (eliminated) *Gaston *Dr. Blowhole *Dr. Faciller *Ratigan (deceased) *Plankton *Chef Skinner (eliminated) *Cruella De Vil *Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Governer Fredrickson (eliminated) *Madame Mim *Mister Swackhammer (eliminated) *General Rourke (eliminated) *Helga Sinclair (eliminated) *Tank "The Shredder" Evans (fired) *Reggie Belefonte (fired) Films (confirmed for future #''The Eds Adventures of Hercules'' #''The Eds Adventures of Aladdin''' ' #''The Eds Adventures of Godzilla'' #''The Eds Adventures of Spyro'' #''The Eds Adventures of The Little Mermaid'' #''The Eds Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'' #''The Eds Adventures of Atlantis: Milo's Return'' #''The Eds Adventures of Tangled'' #''The Eds Adventures of Monsters, Inc.'' #''The Eds Adventures of Finding Nemo'' #''The Eds Adventures of George of the Jungle'' #''The Eds Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster'' #''The Eds Adventures of Rio'' #''The Eds Adventures of The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' #''The Eds Adventures of The Princess and the Frog'' #''The Eds Adventures of Surfs Up'' #''The Eds Adventures of The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' #''The Eds Adventures of The Adventures of Captain Brickbeard'' Theme song use Ed-ventrous Nights: #TEA of Atlantis: The Lost Empire #TEA of The Lion King (Full Story) #TEA of Lilo and Stitch #TEA of The Emperor's New Groove #TEA of Tarzan Two Worlds, One Family: #TEA of the Three Musketeers Films (all together) #The Eds Adventures of Atlantis: The Lost Empire #The Eds Adventures of The Lion King (Full Story) #The Eds Adventures of Lilo and Stitch #The Eds Adventures of The Emperor's New Groove #The Eds Adventures of Tarzan #The Eds Adventures of the Three Musketeers #The Eds Adventures of Mulan #The Eds Adventures of Jurassic Park #The Eds Adventures of Kung Fu Panda #The Eds Adventures of Space Jam #The Eds Adventures of Toy Story #The Eds Adventures of Toy Story 2 #The Eds Adventures of Toy Story 3 #The Eds Adventures of Hercules #The Eds Adventures of Aladdin #The Eds Adventures of Godzilla #The Eds Adventures of Spyro #The Eds Adventures of The Little Mermaid #The Eds Adventures of Beuaty and the Beast #The Eds Adventures of Atlantis: Milo's Return #The Eds Adventures of Tangled #The Eds Adventures of The Goonies #The Eds Adventures of Chicago #The Eds Adventures of She’s The Man #The Eds Adventures of Jurassic Park: The Lost World #The Eds Adventures of Jurassic Park 3 #The Eds Meets Peter Pan #The Eds Adventures of Monsters, Inc. #The Eds Adventures of Finding Nemo #The Eds Adventures of The Secret of NIMH #The Eds Adventures of George of the Jungle #The Eds Adventures of The Brave Little Toaster #The Eds Adventures of Rio #The Eds Adventures of The Hunchback of Notre Dame #The Eds Adventures of The Princess and the Frog #The Eds Adventures of Surfs Up #The Eds Adventures of The Adventures of Captain Brickbeard Category:The Eds Adventures (film series)